


An Unexpected Journey ... Together. (Part One)

by Eyeball In Tea (SolveMyMystery)



Series: An Unexpected Journey ... Together. (Joe Hart FanFic) [1]
Category: Football RPF, Joe Hart - Fandom, MCFC, Manchester City RPF, Premier League
Genre: 2003, 2013, Arguing, Cricket, F/M, Fame, Football, Fourtune, Loss of Virginity, Secrets, Seperation, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Parents, Teenagers, Unplanned Pregnancy, singer - Freeform, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolveMyMystery/pseuds/Eyeball%20In%20Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One - Grace Archer and Joe Hart had been together for 6 months, nobody expected it to last since they where only teenagers, but the events would change thier lives forever but would it make them stronger or divide and crumble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

I never imagined my life to be like this! me of all people!

How could this happen to me? I'm from Shrewsbury for god sake! I study physics _(Yeah! I'm a nerd!)_ and go home and write songs them perform them to random people on street corners and upload it onto youtube!!

Me of all people!! Cant believe it! At least I always had Joe to support me ... Well it's his fault really!


	2. 2003

**2003**

  
I came home from school after another awful day, I hadn't seen Joe today since we haven't taken the same options for GCSE, he's picked sport and biology and I've picked music and physics amongst other bad decisions! He's always playing sport I hate it! I hate PE as well, any form of exercise, I guess I better call him!

  
**Ring! Ring!**

  
_"Hello!?"_ Great it was Joe's mum, I like her but she's really posh and she thinks I'm not good enough for her little darling!

"Hi Mrs Hart, It's only Grace, Is Joe there?" I ask and I can hear her sigh

 _"_ _Yes! One moment!"_ I can hear her shouting for Joe sounding a little bit pissed off! I thought she would of got over us already it's been six months!!

 

 _"Hey babe"_ Joe chimes and my day is already 100 times better

"Hi, you okay? Had a good day I haven't seen you around?"

_"_ _Yeah all good, I know! I miss you"_

"I miss you too! You want to come round tonight?"

 _"_ _Erm... Well I got cricket practice"_ I sigh, but I know Joe loves his sports even if they do get in the way of us sometimes

"Okay, how about tomorrow?"

_"You know Thursday is football practice babe"_

"Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot"

 _"How about we go to the cinema Friday? Make up for not seeing you"_ I'm mad about been cancelled on two nights in a row, but I smile and agree I can't stay mad at him for too long.

 

  
The week drags as I wait for Friday! Can't believe it was only two days away felt like I had waited a month to see him! After the movie when we are full of popcorn and sweets we decided to go to our favourite Starbucks, and sit in with our drinks. I look over to him on the opposite sofa, sometimes I still can't believe how lucky I am, he is gorgeous! With his perfect hair and dazzling smile and beautiful eyes, I'm not saying I'm ugly or anything! People say that I'm pretty not like I fully see it myself, I am smart with long dark blonde hair I am also very creative as I play the guitar and piano both me and Joe we're in what people like to call 'popular' groups but I just saw them as my friends not that we were better then anyone else! Fair enough we might throw big parties but that's only because the people we know are rich and their parents are away all the time so we overtake their house and steal there alcohol and have a good time! Most of my friends were actually sluts jumping around from guy to guy at all of our parties and that's why some people in our school wanted to be us or hate us it was that simple. I'm not like that I'm friends with them but I still work hard at my studies and I am still a virgin and Joe is my first boyfriend but the girls don't think bad of me, they actually wish they was more like me. Joe has had a few girlfriends before me but they only ever got to kissing and a quick fumble, people have expected us to have gone all the way after how long we have been together but it's not like we haven't talked about it, it's just that we want to wait till we are both fully sure.

"Your birthday is coming up, what do you want to do?" Joe asked pushing me back into reality as I realised I had been staring at him.

"Oh ... I don't mind! As long as we actually get to spend some time together" He stood up and walked to my side of the table and lounged on the sofa I was sat on and grabbed me tight.

"Sorry babe! I know I spend a lot of time at training but we are stronger then that yeah?"

"Yeah ... I guess! Well you can come and stay at my house, my birthday is on the 12th then the day after my mum and dad go on holiday for a romantic valentines break! How Lovely" I scowled. "I don't really want to be left alone I'll be lonely" I laughed. 

"Of course I can babe, don't want you to ever feel alone" He kissed my cheek and we headed over to the bus station.


	3. 2003 - My Birthday

My birthday seem to come round in a rush, I woke up I looked over to my alarm clock 8.30, I stretched and turned over in my double bed feeling the low winter sun warm my face through the window. I closed my eyes to enjoy the glow of it on my skin.

"Morning!" I jumped up and scanned the room in shock.

"Joe! What the hell!" I shouted as I saw him sprawled over the sofa at the far side of my bed room, he looked so hot as the sun shone on half of his face making his hair and eyes glisten as he flashed me his perfect smile, like I said I could never stay mad at that!

"Happy Sweet Sixteen!" I climbed out of the bed and walked over to the sofa I hugged and kissed him.

"You scared me! How long have you been here?"

"Well you usually wake at 7.30 so I came here your mum and dad let me in then I brought you up breakfast and waited for you to wake up, but then you slept in!"

"You've been here an hour" I gasped.

"Well yeah! I didn't want to wake you up, and I just watched you sleep, but your tea got a little cold" as he pointed I looked over to see a little tray with a red cover that had little hearts on and on it sat a big mug of now cold tea, a small glass of orange juice, a banana and a big blueberry muffin, my favourite!

"Your so cute!" I laughed at him.

"Here's your present" he said as he handed me a bag that had giant multi coloured flowers on it. I reached in to open it and there were many presents inside the first I opened was a big microphone I smiled as it was just what I needed, it plugged into my computer as I always sing and upload them to YouTube I had actually managed to get a couple on iTunes not like many had been bought! The next was a beautiful scarf it matched my skin tone and hair colour perfectly I reached in to grab the last present it was a small box, I popped it open and it had a stunning silver necklace in that had a simple love heart on, my mouth dropped open!

"This is beautiful!" I gasped.

"Just like you then, I'll help you put it on" I sat the opposite way as he fixed the necklace round my neck as I grabbed my hair up out of the way.

"See and now every time you see it today you will think of me" he whispered.

"I'll think of you every time I see it ... And anyways I wouldn't need to look at it today when I can just look at you all day" I smiled Joe as he sat there silently looking at me. "What?" I exclaimed.

"Well my football game has been brought from next Saturday to today" he looked at the floor.

I jumped off the sofa "Right ... Okay" I said calmly "you best be going now then I wouldn't want you to be late, and letting your team down" I said more coldly then I intended to. He apologised to me again, kissed me and left. I felt sad all day, I didn't mean to be so horrible to Joe, I know that this is more then a hobby to him but still, it's not going to become a professional football player is he, or cricketer? He needs to start thinking of other options! After I had been to lunch with my whole family and they had all given my my presents we headed home I got changed into my pj's and put on my new slippers from my uncle and jumped onto my double bed I lay there taken in the days events when my house phone rang it was a big old fashioned black one like you see in the old films with a classic ringing tone it was on my bedside table I reached for it.

"Hello?!"

_"Hey babe! It's me! Have you had a good birthday?"_

"Yeah was good thanks" _nicer if you were with me_ I thought to myself, I guess I couldn't be too hard on Joe it wasn't his fault the match got switched

_"Good, well I will see you on Monday and bring my stuff round since we have a week off from school, I can stay at yours the whole time while your parents are away"_

"What about tomorrow! That's when my parents go away!!" _"_

 _Well I have a cricket game in the morning then my gran is coming round for Sunday lunch and my mum wants me to stay home"_ I just give him a little grunt on the phone and then stayed silent _"come on babe! You'll see me on Monday and its valentines day! We can do something special, and I can treat you like my princess"_ I gave in! I'm no good at the silent treatment

"Okay then!" I laughed "Remember princesses always have pancakes for breakfast!"

  
It was sad to see my parents go on holiday yesterday without me, but they work hard I guess they deserved it and even though I thought last night I was going to be scared alone, It wasn't that bad I just watched some of my friends box set while eating a big bowl of pasta that I had made and then went to bed, nothing new really!


	4. 2003 - Valentines Day

I woke up the next morning and started thinking about what I was going to do, then I remembered it was valentines day! I was excited to give Joe his presents. Just as I was getting lost in my thoughts I heard a bang downstairs. I jumped up out of my bed and my heart stopped. _What should I do?_ I grabbed one of Joes wrapped presents and held it above my head it was a new cricket bat and was coming in helpful for me. I crept down the stairs silently and wondered the rooms in my house it was a big house so it took a while. I heard rustling in my kitchen I slowly walked to the door not breathing in case the intruder heard me, I was in the door way when I saw him!

"JOE!" I screamed dropping the bat "You scared me, I didn't know who it was! What the hell are you doing in my kitchen and better still how did you get in?" He swung round and smiled at me he had flour on his cheek and forehead

"My princess wanted pancakes remember!" As he walked over to me pushed me against the wall brushing the hair off my face and he then kissed me. When he pulled away I had to catch my breath. "and your mum gave me a key" He winked. "Nice attire for breakfast" He laughed. I looked down to see I was wearing my bright pink silky PJ's that was a small vest top and shorts and they were edged in black lace, thank god I was curvy and could pull it off!

"Happy Valentines Day" he chimed.

"Happy Valentines Day!" I replied.

"Sorry I dropped your present" I laughed. He picked it up and unwrapped it.

"Wow! This is great babe just what I need mines wrecked" he smiled and kissed my cheek "looks like your pancakes are ready after I dropped the pan with the first batch in".

  
After we had eaten our pancakes on my kitchens breakfast table I looked around the room it was such a mess, its like Joe had been dancing around in the flour.

"We will have to clean this up" I said. I went to grab the flour to put it back in cupboard as I was turning to give it to Joe when it slipped out of my hands we both launched to get it but it had already hit the floor, the flour flew up covering both of us and settling all over the kitchen looking like it had been snowing inside we just looked at each other and started laughing, it was stuck all in my hair and Joes face was now fully covered.

"I'm sorry" I giggled "I needed a shower anyway" We headed up stairs to the bathroom, I turned on the shower and took off my clothes and threw them straight into the washing basket while Joe went to get me a towel from the spare room.

"I got the towel" I heard him shout as he came into the bathroom.

"Okay thanks, leave it on the towel rail" I called but he didn't reply. Next thing I felt him press up against me he still had his pants on but he had taken everything else off, he was kissing neck and down my bare back the hairs had raised a little on my arms even as the hot water rushed between our bodies.

"Do you want me to leave?" He whispered We had never really been like this, we always had taken things slow like we had slept in the same bed, but we only ever kissed, hugged and had a little grope. I didn't really like my body so I didn't want him to see it in case he wouldn't like it, but this time it felt right and I wanted him to be there.

"No, stay with me" I whispered back as I turned to look at him, I expected his eyes to shoot straight down to my breasts and further down but he stayed looking in my eyes and lent down to kiss me as the water ran over our faces. His hands slowly started to feel around my body, I was nervous but I knew that it felt right after we had been in the shower and washed off after a little bubble fight he grabbed a towel and wrapped it round me and I lead him to my room we laid on my bed kissing I was so nervous I didn't want to make the first move but Joe smiled and placed his body over mine and grabbed me close.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous" I chocked. He reached for a condom I had in my draw, not by choice our school are given them out like they are candy bars, I hid them because I didn't want my parents finding them.

"It will be fine, nothing to worry about and just say stop at any time babe" he smiled as he kissed my forehead then nose then my mouth as we were kissing I could feel him trying to push himself in to me, he was shaking just as much as me.

"Ah!" I cried, feeling a little embarrassed, I didn't know it would hurt this much.

"Are you okay babe? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no! I'm fine" I gasped

"Just relax baby" he mouthed as he kissed my shoulder, he slid himself in and even though it hurt it started to feel good. I'd never felt anything like it, even though we were going slow I was starting to become sore, from what I had heard from the girls this wasn't unusual for your first time, I could feel a warm sensation in my stomach as I felt a wave of pleasure come over me and my body begin to throb, I let out an involuntary moan, I felt stupid but I couldn't help it. I thought Joe would think I was stupid but he just kissed me as his body began to shake and his breathing became faster. Well ... That wasn't expected, the girls said it never happened on your first few times you had to work on it, but everything was just so right it happened. I felt dizzy as I laid there taking everything in Joe laid beside me still catching his breath his arm draping over me protectively, as he kissed from my ear to shoulder, I turn to look at him.

"Happy Valentines Day" I laugh as I dosed off in his arms.

This week had flown by my parents were going to be back tomorrow, I just wanted it to carry on it was such a nice feeling to go to sleep in Joe's arms and wake up in the same place even if he did have to go training on Wednesday night and Thursday, he still came back to my house after much to his mothers disapproval. The girls had come round on Wednesday night while Joe was gone so I was able to fill them in on the details as we had a takeaway and a bottle of my mums wine, I'm sure she wouldn't mind, even if I was underage.

"That sounds so romantic!" Katy exclaimed. I stretched out my arm to show them my valentines day present a bracelet that matched my birthday necklace, and all the girls squealed in delight. I did love them. After the cricket bat I had also bought Joe some aftershave and a copy of the new Fifa '03 he loved it but I didn't see the point in it. When no opened it he laughed and he was like one day I'll be on the cover not them! When he opened it up I had written on the inside of the box _'don't forget me now! Love you always Grace'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story!!   
> Should be uploading more on Monday!! 
> 
> Feel part 2 of this story is better! But still I hope your loving this part :D


	5. 2003 - Interrupted

After my parents got back and after they had shared all their wonderful holiday stories they asked about what I had been up to I didn't tell them everything and just said that it had been normal seeing Joe, the girls, shopping and the cinema. _I had to tell them something I couldn't tell them I had spent most of my week with Joe as we were exploring sex, could I now?_

  
We still had another week off school so I had just planned to do the same again. Joe had called me round to spend the day at his house as his parents were at work all day. I set off early and had bought croissants and juice on my way there we ate a late breakfast in bed and watched some of my friends box set that I had taken over. Since it was still new to us it didn't really take long before we started having sex it was all just a bit of a rush and it just happened we were both holding onto each other kissing every bit of skin we could reach it wasn't long before I could feel Joe begin to shake and pushing into me harder.

"It's only me Joe!" his mum's voice called from downstairs, I saw his eyes widen in fear, the next few seconds were a blur as he jumped to his feet and grabbed his clothes on in utter shock. I still lay there stiff as a board scared to move with the fear of been caught. As Joe rushed out of the room to greet his mother.

"I thought you were at work today! You know me and Grace were having breakfast and watching films all day" I heard him say sounding surprisingly calm. I thought I better get dressed and tidy up before she came upstairs or started calling for me. I put my clothes on and scraped my hair into a messy bun to avoid the obvious bed head, I scanned the room for the condom wrapper so I could hide it, I didn't think Mrs Hart would appreciate that! It wasn't there! I checked the bin, the bedside table, the desk even the bed! Nothing! The horror dawned on me! We had been that eager we had forgotten! And with his mum bursting in everything just happens so quickly in panic! Oh No! I lay on the bed in shock as Joe entered the room, he had been gone a while.

"I'm so sorry Grace, my mum had brought someone over to meet me, thought he could help me make a start in my career" I looked up at him in shock.

"What career?!".

"Well football or cricket I had to choose one day!" He looked puzzled.

"Are you being serious, that's not a career your not going to make it big time or anything are you?" He looked at me hurt, but continued "Well I have chosen, it's football! That's why the guy wanted to speak to me downstairs, he's from Shrewsbury town, they want to take me with them to some of their first team games, this could be my big break I could work my way up, this is a good move for both of us, it's just going to be hard".

"Your speaking like we are 36 not 16!" I shouted.

"Well in sport you have to start young, your just going to have to trust me this is the right step" he raised his voice I went back down to my normal voice, I hated fighting with Joe.

"Okay, if this is what you want I'll be there with you".

"Well ... The thing is I have to move away for 3 months just to go through some serious fitness tests and assessments to make sure I'm ready and then start intense training, but I still want to be with you" I felt my heart sink, I wasn't ready to be apart for 3 months but I had to do this for Joe.

"Right Okay ... I need to go home and think" I stated.

"Well I'm leaving tomorrow" he said as he reached forward to push my hair back from my eyes.

"Call me when you get there then!" I said coldly, once again raising my voice as I stormed out of his room this was all happening at once he ran after me and I turned to him as I ran down his stairs "Thanks for wearing a condom" I hissed. I saw his face drop as he realised what we had done, that was the last face I remember that day as I continued to run from his house slamming the door behind me and running all the way home Joe had tried to catch up but I did have a good head start as he recovered from the shock and he needed to put his shoes on, and I made sure I lost him in a crowd in our local park.


	6. 2003 - The Truth

When I got home I didn't even bother talking to my parents I just ran straight upstairs into my bedroom and slammed the door I could hear them shouting my name but I didn't care, I just laid crying in a ball on the middle of my bed. After a while I heard a light knock on the door me and my parents were always close so I expected they would come up at some point, sometimes I saw them more as friends not parents even my dad, I told them everything and that's why they trusted me when they went on holiday.

"Come in" I managed to say after my voice had become hoarse from the crying. My mum lead in first with a big mug of hot chocolate she went to put it on my bedside table as my dad came over to the bed and held me close to him kissing the top of my head.

"What's up darling?" He said.

"It's Joe" I sobbed

"Oh don't worry sweetie, they're plenty more fish in the sea" my mum cooed.

"No it's not that!!" I shouted. She sat on the bed to the other side of me

"He's going away for 3 months for this football course or something, he still wants us to be together but I don't want him to go" I could feel my dad squeeze me tighter.

"It's okay, those 3 months will fly by, I'm sure he will come back and visit and you'll be talking on the phone all the time like you usually do, it's nothing to get upset over silly" my mum chirped. "There isn't anything else is there? Because you are awfully upset and I thought you would want to spend as much time with Joe before he left" she quizzed me I started to cry again and the smile left my mums face.

"I'm sorry mum" I sobbed "We had an accident" I felt my dads grip loosen on me as they both looked at each other. I saw my mum shoo my dad away so he gave me a smile and left at least he isn't mad or angry. I didn't take me long to tell my mum everything, I explained we hadn't been having sex long and that Joe's mum had come home early unexpectedly. She grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Well if that's the case, it's not really what me or your dad had planned for you, I'm sure you didn't either, but we will support you whatever" she hugged me and left, probably to make sure my dad hadn't had a heart attack or anything.

  
**Ring! Ring!**

  
It was my house phone I picked it up quickly and instinctively, just as I was about to say hello I heard my dad speaking, he must of already picked it up downstairs.

 _"She's told us Joe, about everything. We're not happy but there's nothing else we can do, she needs to make up her mind, it was bound to happen at some point wasn't it, if its not now then it will be in the near future and I know your leaving as well, but it's only for 3 months, I know you guys will get through that"_ I heard my dad say. It felt comforting that he wasn't mad. I then heard Joe reply.

 _"I'm so sorry Mr Archer, I can only apologise. Me and Grace are still planning to stay together while I move away"_ I heard my dad sigh.

 _"You're a good kid Joe, look after yourself and well done on the football I know you have some potential, it was always more than a hobby to you"_ My dad is so embarrassing.

"Get of the phone dad" I joked and I heard him laugh and put it down.

  
That month had just flown by, my head seemed to be up in the clouds. I had imagined what life would be like, I know I was only young but I enjoyed the thought of being a mum and for me to have something that was half me and Joe even though I know it was going to be tough. I'd nevere known what i'd wanted to do, but becoming a mum suddenly seem to fit. The most haunting thing that was in my day dreams was that Joe was never there I panicked that he would leave me, since that's what everyone see's young love as temporary, not serious and juvenile, but if this was going to happen it was serious! Joe had been away for 3 weeks so far he said he was coming home this weekend so this was the time to take the test even though my period was a couple of days late, not like I told my mum and dad about that yet. I ran out my front door and jumped on him, I'd waited 3 weeks to see him he laughed and hugged me. We couldn't wait as we were both so nervous we went to the bathroom, after we waited the 2 minutes I picked it up and began to cry and I felt Joe's arms crash around me. "I love you always"


	7. 2013 - Fast Forward

**2013**

  
"You think this is easy?!" I screamed at the top of my voice. He looked at the floor and took in a breath, he looked back up at me straight into my eyes, I melted I still could never stay mad at him he walked over to me and engulfed me in his arms.

"I'm sorry baby" he whispered "I know it's hard, I never expected anything like this to happen to us. I never want you to feel alone, I told you that all those years ago" I let a silent tear fall down my face and my rosy cheeks.

"Mum!" I heard a voice from the door way of our bedroom I turned to see my beautiful little girl all watery eyed.

"What's up darling?" I asked falling out of Joe's arms and picking her her up.

"You were shouting at each other" she mumbled.

"No! Mum was shouting at Daddy" a small voice corrected from the doorway. I turned to see my other beautiful daughter. _Shocked! So was I when two came out! Joe had failed to tell my his father was a twin, it must have skipped a generation._ I bent down to both of them.

"I'm sorry girls, it won't happen again, I was just been silly you know me and your dad love you" they smiled at us and walked back out of the room.

"Be quiet if your going to play downstairs" Joe smiled to them. They had Joe's smile, his nose but they had my bright blue eyes their hair was long like mine but it was the same beautiful shade of Joe's hair, there was no doubt they were his.

  
 **"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream"** We heard blurting from the stereo downstairs on full volume. Joe ran out of the room down the stairs.

"What did I tell you girls?!" But it was too late I could hear the cries from downstairs I sighed to myself and headed down.

_A little lost? Let me rewind to last year!!_


	8. 2012 - Rewind

**2012**

  
I couldn't believe we had done it but here I was driving up the drive in my new Porsche, through our iron gates up the long drive to our new modern house. I climbed out of the car and smiled, it's perfect I thought. Joe had got everything sorted even though he was under stress in training, but he took it all in his stride. I closed my eyes and let the warm sun hit my face as I daydreamed about how perfect my life had become.

  
Joe told me it would be hard, but he always knew he was making the right step for us. He was signed at Shrewsbury Town, he wasn't always their first choice but they still paid him which was a great help as he stayed local we were able to rent our own house and decorate with all the nice things that I wanted. He stayed with me through out the later stages of my pregnancy after he was absent for the first 3 months. He was there the day I went into labour I remember being so scared and having no idea what to expect and still so young. I remember when the doctor told us we were having twins and that scared us even more but made our adventure together all the more exciting. I remember when I lay there after having our first baby girl and Joe still holding my hand even though I was a total state, bright red, screaming and sweating and claiming that was it! The other baby would have to stay there because I didn't want to do it again, but he reassured me and kept me motivated while we waited for our second baby girl to arrive. I remember his face when he saw them both for the first time. Our beautiful little girls the first one we named Lola Grace Hart It felt silly putting my own name as her middle name, but thats what Joe wanted he wanted her to always know I was part of her _not like she would ever forget! I think he was a little overwhelmed!_ Our second was a little more tricky, Joe had always imagined having a son and that he would share the name of him and his father however I swore I was never going to have another child _I couldn't do that again!!_ So we agreed on calling her Charlie Olivia Hart, Charlie the closest unisex name to Charles and Olivia because that's what I wanted to call her!

  
I cast my mind back to when Joe proposed it was lovely! It was my 21st birthday. He had been recommended to Manchester City so we had decided to move there, it was lovely we had found a nice school for Lola and Charlie however Joe had been on loan to other clubs this was his 3rd time and was now at Birmingham city, I didn't mind but that meant we were separated as I stayed in Manchester to keep the girls lives as normal as possible and Joe went wherever, I could feel the strain it put on our relationship. Joe had now moved up from England under 21's to the first team things were going right for us and everything was coming together after years of struggle. I myself had managed to write an album when the girls were born, I used to sing it to them with my guitar to make them go to sleep _it worked a treat!!_ It was now started to get recognised as I had been signed to the record label XL records before it had been bought by EMI, they had managed to get it sent out and it went off a storm all of my old songs from when I was pregnant and before managed to make it in the iTunes Charts while my debut single managed to make it into the top 40, I do feel some people may of bought my songs because I was with Joe and that was the only reason they knew me we had suddenly become the new wag couple _not like I'm complaining!!_ It sometimes did make us feel strained as we couldn't leave the house without been followed and photographed and everyone trying to nosey in our lives but I guess that's part of the job! I remember seeing the engagement ring and giving out a little cry, it was perfect! And I always remember when he slid it onto my finger he said "You will never feel alone and when you see this ring everyday I want you to remember how much you are loved and how much of a wonderful mother you are".

  
"Is it how you remember?!" I heard a familiar voice call as I fell back to reality. I smile as I see him walk to me even though he looks worried. "Are you okay?" He asked his eyes shooting down my body. I looked down to see myself protectively holding my bump.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied dropping my arm back to my side. And that usual ever familiar smile crept back on to Joe's face as he came to hug me. He stood behind my and rested his chin on top of my head and wrapped his arms around me and the bump.

"This is home" he said stroking my stomach and I smiled. Joe was now first choice goalie for both Manchester City and England, we hadn't moved far from our old house just this one was a little more _how shall I put it that doesn't sound snobby?_ Fancy?! Bigger?!

Joe sorted all the moving for us, I helped unpack a few bits and bobs, I opened one box and it made me fall down memory lane, I picked up the copy of Fifa '03 I opened it up to see my writing still on the inside, Joe came over to me and hugged me

"Love you always too, can you remember what I said when I opened it?" He quizzed me. I thought back.

"Yeah, you said you would be on the cover one day" we both laughed as Joe had just signed to become one of the faces of Fifa '13.


	9. 2012 - That Day! That Game!

I left everything else to Joe he didn't want me to get stressed as I was quite heavily pregnant now _I know and I said no more kids!!_ But he was still stressed too as Man City were so close to winning the premier league (the first time in 44 years) I knew he wanted to make history and for me to be there if he did so I agreed I would go to his last match of the season against Queens Park Rangers, I knew the fight for the premier league came down to this match but I never imagined that day to be so well ... Dramatic? Eventful?

  
**13th May 2012**

  
I don't want to be here at this match! I woke up grumpy and moody and my bump is now to big for me to actually do anything! Joe hadn't stayed at home last night he was to nervous, he knew that the title would be lost or won here today. My dad had come to pick up the kids this morning he was taking them to sit in the stands with all the other fans because thats what they wanted, but Joe had sorted us out with a box as I knew my bump would just get in the way _Like seriously it was ridiculously huge!!_ And I was always stopped these days for autographs and I just didn't want that today _I think I had started to feel the nerves too_. So I called my high school best friend Katy she had always been there for me, Joe and the kids. I hadn't seen her in a few months due to the move. She came with me for the day out we sat in our box I couldn't really fit into any of my clothes so I just wore my tight maxi dress that clung over my bump and my stupidly huge breasts with my blazer, Katy said I looked fab, but I didn't feel it! After 2 kids already I was still in good shape but I guess that's what the media does to you, you feel the need to stay slim, exercise and eat healthy. As you are criticised if you even look at carbs! My body was always curvy with a slim waist but thats just how I like it, and others since FHM had called me a few times to appear on their cover. I looked down at my feet to my black converse very wag!!! But I didn't care I wasn't like them! I just needed comfort when I felt like this!

  
 **65:08** into the game and QPR have taken the lead 2-1! I can hear the fans frustration and I'm starting to feel it myself, even though I have never been into football that much! But this atmosphere was something else!!

  
 **89:56** Balotelli takes a shot from a Silva's corner but it's saved I look to Joe and I can tell by just looking at him he is stressed _understandable!!_

  
 **91:15** Dzeko Scores it's 2-2 me and Katy are actually in shock!! And fans are screaming and the dampened atmosphere brightens up again. But even I knew this was a slim chance of them winning!!

  
 **93:20** Aguero Scores!!! It's 3-2! Me and Katy jump to our feet and scream I can feel the rush of relief run over me! I knew the other team wouldn't score now! Joe wouldn't let them! We are still screaming and dancing this is the most I'd moved in ages I think! I couldn't get over the feeling of happiness.

  
 **93:30** Pain!!! I stand still and grab my stomach giving a little yelp of pain. Then my waters broke!!! **THAT'S RIGHT!** On any other day!!! In any other place!!! But No my child decides now is the time to make an appearance!!

  
I held on to see Joe get his medal but that was enough I couldn't wait to see them lift the trophy it hurt to much. I grabbed my bag and Katy guided me to the car I sat in the passenger seat as she drove me to the hospital, the pain was so bad I could tell that I couldn't be far off, but I didn't tell Katy she wouldn't of wanted me to ruin her car!! As soon as I got into the hospital bed the nurses said it was time to push, I was scared and Katy wasn't the best replacement for Joe as she was just as scared. Before I knew it my baby was out, in length it was nothing my first labour that seemed to drag on this all happened in a reliably short time period _it must of been the excitement or the jumping up and down ... Or both?!._ Although the pain did seem to be worse and I kept feeling dizzy then blacking out and coming round to a room full of panic.


	10. 2012 - First Sight

I lay in my bed shattered, this is not what I expected I'd be doing today, I hadn't made plans for the girls or anything. I can hear Katy as I'm dosing off.

"Sorry I forgot to Call, I think she wanted them to stay with you ... She's really tired, the doctor said no visitors ... It happened all so quickly she seems fine but she lost quite a lot of blood, not that she seemed to really be aware she was happy for the baby to be out, the bump was starting to hurt her. Shall I get her to call you tomorrow? Okay! Bye Mr Archer".

  
I awoke in the middle of the night to my phone vibrating on the bedside table, I sat up which took a while _I was SORE_! I scanned the room it was dark and empty I reached for my phone 2.35am caller ID said Joe I picked it up and it made me jump I could hear loud music and voices then I heard him shout ... _"_

 _Hey baby! Where you at?! I ain't seen you I thought you would come and meet me and party"_ he slurred. I was mad that I was woken at 2.35 but still he deserved it. Should I tell him?

"I'm at home with the girls now, it's too late, have fun and stay at a hotel, I don't want you waking the girls up".

 _"Okay baby! You got it!"_ And he put the phone down, I felt myself go dizzy then I heard the alarms.

  
I struggled to open my eyes but I felt a hand on mine.

"Alright Grace! It's Katy" I heard her call. I looked at her and she helped me sit up.

"Okay so you lost a serious amount of blood yesterday, they gave you a transfusion, the nurse said that it doesn't happen often, but you should be okay now! Your stable! It's 10 o'clock! Joe still doesn't know about the baby!" I grabbed my mobile off the table and called Joe's number. _"_

 _Hello"_ he croaked clearly hungover.

"Morning sleeping beauty!!" I called as I heard him groan. "You better get used to loud noises since your a dad of 3 now!"

 _"_ _What?!"_ I heard the panic in his croaky voice _"I'm so sorry baby! Did it happen last night? This morning? You should of called me!"_

"It happened yesterday during the game! And before you say anything I didn't want to spoil what you have waited for your whole life, and don't tell me you haven't! Just get to the hospital".

  
When Joe finally managed to get there an hour and a half later _really?! He would be no good in a crisis!!_ He walked in to me holding our still unnamed baby and his heart melted as tears started to fall down his cheeks what he had always wanted a baby boy! I looked down at our beautiful baby if he hadn't spent 9 months with me I would of said we was not related, he was the double of Joe, he had blue eyes, but so does every baby when they are born I hoped they would stick because they were gorgeous! Joe kissed me on the head as he scooped his baby boy up into his arms and carried him round the room.

"Any names?" I asked. He looked up to me.

"No clue!"

"He needs a name" I laughed.

"I'd always liked the name Tom" he said while kissing the boys head.

"You never said"

"Well it seems silly but all those years ago that guy who came to my house with my mum when we were 'interrupted' shall we say was called Tom" he looked at me I couldn't help but laugh.

"How did you remember that? It was like 9years ago?!"

"Because it was that guy who gave me my big break and got me where I am today" he said seriously "and if he had never come to my house that day we would never have panicked and we would of never of had our daughters" he flashed a cheeky grin at me. I laughed.

"That settles it then, Thomas Joseph Hart" he glanced at me. "You didn't let me get away with it!" I joked "He can have your name!"

 

  
_Anyway! Since your all up to date on that we can go back to that day in 2013!_


	11. 2013 - My Family

**2013**

  
I'd walked down the stairs to see Joe in the living room telling the girls about why they should behave and not turn the music up so loud, they always listened to him. I walked past to the nursery/playroom to fetch my son from his cot before he actually cried our house down. I scooped him up and cradled him in my arms.

"It's okay TJ, it's only your big sisters, you'll have a lot more of that coming your way!" I whispered as he started to calm down from the shock. TJ was a good crawler so we always had to keep our eye on him he had just started to try and pull himself up on furniture and he could now walk a little when we held his hands. I walked into the living room to see the girls with little sulky faces on but they both cheered up a little when they saw TJ, it was hard for them it had always just been me, Joe and them and now 10 years later they have a brother and our lives have changed so dramatically. I sat down and placed TJ on my lap he saw the girls and pointed.

"ola! Ola!" His words were starting to develop. The girls laughed.

"Lola!" Charlie said. TJ carried on scanning the room and I knew it would happen when he saw him.

"Dad!" He mumbled then began to cry and wiggle around, I put him on the floor and he crawled straight over to him and Joe smiled and scooped him up, and he stopped crying straight away. Joe had sprawled out on the sofa and had TJ laying over his legs as they played. That was it my kids loved me, but as soon as Joe came home, I wasn't good enough anymore, they just adored him and they always wanted him to play with them and go outside with them. Not like I minded it was some peace. Things were a little strained on me and Joe at the moment, but I guess we would get through it. My mum and Dad was coming today to pick up the girls they knew that me and Joe needed time to sort things out.

  
I heard the intercom phone ring, I went to pick it up

"Hello" _"_

 _It's only me sweetie"_ I heard my dad reply.

"I gave you the code for the gates the other day!"

_"I know but I forgot"_

"TJ's Birthday!" I exclaimed.

"I've pressed the gate open now anyways see you"

  
I turned and ran back to the living room "Grandad and Grandma are here!" I shouted, the girls smiled at each other and ran up to their rooms to pack a little bag of what they needed! I saw Joe's face turn a little paler as I think he knew what was coming _I wasn't going to let it go!_


	12. 2013 - The Arguement

After I managed to twist my parents arms into taking TJ as well I waved them good bye as they drove away through the gates, I closed the door and I could feel my anger burning up again already. I walked back to the living room but Joe had scattered _how convenient!_ I heard the toilet flush upstairs so I made my way up to see him in our bedroom.

  
"When was you going to tell me?" I screamed.

"It was just an idea, I hadn't really thought about it" he replied not looking at me.

"You might see your job as the most important thing in the world, and don't get me wrong you have worked hard but WE are the important ones! Your family!".

"Don't you ever question my loyalty to this family!" He roared, it was horrible me and Joe never argued and he never shouted at me like this, but I knew I was going to stick my ground even if I was a little scared.

"Your never here! I understand that it's demanding and that you are at training everyday I don't mind that but the other month you was at Barcelona with Manchester City, then Sweden with England, then you had to go to London with city and that was within a little over a week! The kids never saw you! You don't think I get asked to do things? TV appearances, radio appearances! But I can't because we have the kids and your gallivanting all over the fucking place! AND NOW! Your thinking of leaving Man City because some guy had offered you a place at Real Madrid without talking to me about it!" Joe looked at the floor and I could still see that he was so angry, but I had to say what I needed to. I carried on "What was you planning to do? It's not like we would have to move a few miles its a whole other fucking country, We can't do that to our children".

"I know you wouldn't!" He shouted making me jump after he had been silent for so long. "That's why I didn't tell you! Because I knew I wouldn't take it!".

"You could of still told me" I screamed "instead of me having to see photos of you in the papers!". He came to grab my hand.

"I'm sorry, yeah I did go have a meeting with them, but it was only to check it out I always knew in my head what I wanted to do. I know I'm away a lot! I know it's hard!"

"But do you!" I shouted releasing my hand from his "It's okay for you! Your out doing your job while I look after our children who miss you like crazy! It's not like I hate looking after them not at all! But I'm doing well in music, and I want to make more! If we don't even have time for each other how am I ever going to have time for that!".

"I'm sorry" he looked at the floor "I'll try harder, I'll make sure I take the kids out at least one day a week then it gives you time alone to think and write, we can sort a new routine out for them".

"What about me?" I looked straight into his eyes "You told me I would never feel alone, but even when your out with all your teammates or whoever and I'm at home looking after the kids I've never felt more alone" I sobbed. Joe's eyes saddened, _maybe I should never of said that!_ He looked straight into my eyes.

"I promise I will do more, I love you so much, you are an amazing beautiful women who I look at everyday and can't believe my luck, I look at our house, cars and most of all our gorgeous children and know that I owe all that to you, you was there when no body believed in me" I sobbed, it had been so long since me and Joe had been like this we never had the time we were rather busy and even when we were both home we were watching over the kids.

"Please don't cry" he whispered as he placed his lips on mine, I felt my anger slip away easily, I can't believe after 10 years he can still do this to me! I could feel him pushing me towards the bed we fell back and he continued to kiss me, he slipped off my dress and started to kiss down my body, he gently grazed my breasts then my ribs, he kissed over the small tattoo I had on the side of my rib cage of our children's names and then to my stomach.


	13. 2013 - When I Woke

I woke up in bed with Joe's arm draped around me, this is what I wanted! This is what I missed! I loved just being with him. He kissed me on my temple.

"That was amazing babe" he smiled, as I hugged into his bare chest.

"I know it's been a while" I whispered. _More like forever!! Months ago was the last time! That's kids for you!!_ We dosed off again and awoke to the sound of shouting.

"Get off!!!" We heard Lola scream. I then heard my mum shouting.

"Girls give it a rest already! Your parents won't be happy, go upstairs to your room while I talk to them in private" I looked to Joe who had also woken up with the commotion we heard the girls stomping up the stairs still arguing amongst themselves I jumped up out of the bed to grab my dress. I looked back at Joe who was still in bed not in a rush because he still had a pair of pants on and he was smirking at me.

"That was me last time" he laughed.

"Yeah and then you had two children!" I retorted.

"Why are you in bed? It's day time" I jumped as I turned to see Lola looking around the edge of the door.

"We were just napping because we were feeling a little sick" I lied. I heard Charlie shout at the top of the stairs.

"Grandma they're up here".

  
My mum reached the top of the stairs and looked through the doorway into our bedroom.

"What are you doing in bed?" my mum quizzed with my dad behind her.

"What do you think?!" I smiled feeling increasingly embarrassed while Joe still laid in bed smirking.

"No more grandchildren please!" My dad joked, but my cheeks were now burning.

"Let's go downstairs and get lunch yeah?" I said trying to diffuse the situation.

  
It didn't take long for me and Joe to make lunch for everyone.

"Lola Charlie wash your hands please and sit at the table" I called.

"We're playing on the wii" Lola replied.

"Get to the table" I called.

"I don't want to play with you! Your mean! You cow!" I heard Charlie say to Lola. It actually shocked me a little my kids were never like this to each other and I felt a little embarrassed with this happening in front of my parents. I started to walk to the playroom to sort them out but Joe grabbed my hand.

"I'll sort it baby" He disappeared but we could still hear him.

"Right!" I heard him shout.

"Dad! Don't turn it off" I heard them cry.

"It's going away now! And next time your mum calls you won't ignore her or be cheeky! I know you guys listen to me but you should give your mum the same amount of respect, get to the kitchen and say sorry"

They both walked in sulking "sorry mum!" They said in unison I looked at Joe and mouthed Thank You.


	14. 2013 - Getting Better

**Bang!**

The sound made me shoot up in bed I looked over to the other side and Joe was gone. I climbed up and put on my slippers, I headed down the stairs as I walked through the house I saw TJ already washed and dressed and sat laughing in his cot with his teddies. _Had I slept in? I never do!_ _I always dress TJ!_ I carried onto the kitchen where I could hear the source of the noise.

"Girls listen to what I'm saying".

"We are dad!" I heard the girls reply.

"Well stop messing about then, be quiet and put that back in cupboard" I came around the door and gave a smile I saw them all making breakfast. Joe looked up at me through his stunning eyes, he smirked.

"Happy Valentines Day!" He grinned at me. "All my princesses deserve pancakes!" I gasped, I was in shock due to the gesture and the fact that I had totally forgot about Valentines day.

"You guys didn't have to do this!" I laughed. Just as Charlie turned to reply to me she knocked into Lola knocking the bag of flour out of her hand, it smashed on the floor and all the dust flew up into the air, the girls looked at each other in pure horror thinking we were going to shout at them, but me and Joe just looked and burst out laughing. Who knew that 10 years later we would be doing this? That we would still be together that we would have 3 amazing children? We would have the best jobs in the world? Amazing house and car? And the best family? I didn't! And I couldn't wish for anything more!

  
I knew things were getting better and we were making some important changes.

  
But in the end would it really be for the better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for making it to the end! :D Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Part two of this series should be fully uploaded soon. They two parts where actually written like a year apart so I feel like part two is better as I felt like I had grown as a writer.
> 
> Part two focuses more on the darker side of fame and fortune and how it isn't really what's it all cracked up to be. It also focuses on the darker sode of love and relationships.


End file.
